wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj V. Quasimodo. W jedno mgnienie oka wszystko było gotowe do wykonania pomysłu Coppenola. Mieszczanie, żacy, palestranci wzięli się do roboty. Mała kapliczka, położona naprzeciw marmurowego stołu, wybraną została na widownię mimiki. Szyba wybita w ślicznej różyczce ponad, drzwiami pozostawiła wolnym okrąg kamienny, który przeznaczono na głowy współzawodników o najpiękniejszy grymas i z nim połączone królewstwo. Żeby dosiądź otworu, dość było wleźć na dwie beczki, wygrzebane nie wiem już zkąd, i naprędce jedna na drugiej umocowane. Postanowiono przytem, dla zachowania świeżości i dziewiczości wrażeń spłynąć mających przez okienko różyczkowe, że każdy kandydat płci męzkiej lub żeńskiej (gdyż królewstwo błaznów nie zna ustawy salickiej), aż do chwili wystąpienia swego na scenie, to jest na beczkach, zawczasu przejdzie do kaplicy z zakrytą twarzą. W jednej sekundzie kaplica się zapełniła współzawodnikami, za którymi natychmiast drzwi zamknięto. Coppenole z miejsca wszystkiem rozporządzał, wszystko załatwiał, wszystkiemu ład i kierunek nadawał. Kardynał niemniej od Gringoire'a dotknięty przygodą, usunął się z podwyższenia wraz z orszakiem po pierwszych zaraz objawach radości ludowej, z jakiemi propozycyę Flamanda przyjęto, a to pod pozorem zajęć licznych i nieszporów. Wyjściu temu towarzyszyła również głęboka obojętność tłumów, jak głębokiem było wrażenie sprawione przybyciem kardynała. Jeden tylko Wilhelm Rym zauważył cofnięcie się jego eminencyi. Ciekawość publiczna, kołowrotny swej bieg snać na wzór słońca dopełniała; wyszedłszy z jednego końca komnaty, zatrzymawszy się czas jakiś pośrodku, wchodziła obecnie na przeciwny skraj zakola. Stół marmurowy, trybuna ze złotogłowiów, odbyły Swe momenta; teraz padła kolej na kaplicę Ludwika XI. Przed szałem na rozcież otwarły się odtąd wszystkie podwoje. Na pobojowisku pozostali tylko Plamandowie, z hultajstwem do współki. Rozpoczęły się wyszczerzania. Pierwsza figura, jaka się w otworze pokazała, z powiekami wywróconemi na czerwono aż ku osadzie białek, z gębą rozdartą jak paszcz krokodyla, z czołem pomarszczonem niby cholewy husarskie z czasów Napoleońskich, wywołała śmiech tak siarczysty a niepowstrzymany, że Homer byłby wsiał wszystkich tych chamów za bogów. Wielka komnata bynajmniej przecież Olimpem w tej chwili nie była, i nikt lepiej o tem nie wiedział od biednego Jowisza, podniesionego do tych zaszczytów przez Gringoire'a. Grymas szedł tymczasem za grymasem; po pierwszym drugi, po drugim trzeci; a śmiech i radosne tupanie nogami wzmagały się za każdym. Było -w tem widowisku coś tak szczególnie szalonego, coś do tego stopnia przepojonego wścieklizną ludowego zapału i uroku, że o tem niepodobna byłoby dać czytelnikom naszych czasów i naszych salonów bodaj przybliżonego wyobrażenia. Przedstawmy sobie szereg twarzy, wysilających się lub wysilonych, każda swoim sposobem na wszelkie kształty geometryczne, od trójkąta do trapezu, od stożka do wielokąta; na wszelkie możebne wyrazy namiętności ludzkich, od gniewu do rozwiązłości; na wszelkie wzrosty, od krzywizn nowo-narodzonego dziecka aż do zmarszczek konającej zgrzybiałości; na wszelkie fantasmagorye religijne, od Fauna do Belzebuba: na wszelkie profile zwierząt, od ptasiego dzioba do psiej mordy, od baraniego pyszczka do słoniowej trąby. Wyobraźmy, że wszystkie rzeźbione poczwary Nowego mostu, owe w dłoni Hermana Pilon skamieniałe upiory, ożyły naraz, oddechu nabrały i przyszły, każda z kolei spojrzeć nam w oczy pałającemi ślepiami; że wszystkie maski karnawału weneckiego zaczęły się podsuwać jedna po drugiej pod lunetę naszą... Toby dopiero może uprzytomniło nieco żywe obrazy otworu kapliczki, i grę przez Coppenole zaproponowaną. Istny kalejdoskop potworności ludzkich ! Rozpusta coraz więcej przybierała charakter flamandzki. Teniers bardzo tylko niedokładnie mógłby ją odmalować. Byłoby to chyba coś w rodzaju któregokolwiek z bojowych obrazów Salvatora Rozy, gdyby figury jego objął szał bachancki. Nie było tu już ni żaków, ni ambasadorów, ni mieszczan, ni mężczyzn, ni kobiet: poginęły Clopiny Trouillefou, Gille'owie Lecornu, Marye Quatrelivres, Robkowie Poussepain. Wszystko się stopiło na wspólną swawolę. Wielka komnata stała się jednym ogromnym tyglem zuchwalstwa i bezwstydu, w którym co usta to krzyk, co twarz to grymas, co jednostka to karykatura: wszystko wyło i wrzeszczało. Każde oblicze, które kolejnie przychodziło zgrzytnąć zębami u różyczki, było jakoby głownią w zarzewie rzuconą; po nad całym zaś tłumem rozgorączkowanym unosił się, niby para nad kotłem, szum jakiś dziwnie ostry, cierpki, sykliwy, jak muzyka rojowisk szerszenich. — Aj, aj! a niech go piorun! — Spójrz-no na tego... — Et, nic nie wart. Pójdź precz! — Hej! Co innego teraz! — Wilhelmeczko Maugerepuis, obacz-że ten tu pysk bawoli; rogów mu tylko brak... To nie twej mąż. — Hej, kto inny teraz. — A żeby ci kiszki wylazły! a toż co za mina? — Hola! nie wolno oszukiwać! Głowę się tu tylko pokazuje. — To ta przeklęta Perretka Callebotle! Ona bez żartu zdolna zrobić coś podobnego. — Nie wstydź się! tęgo! hej kolęda!... — Brzuch mi pęka! — Ten znowu uszu nie może przesadzić; patrzaj! I.t. d. i t. d. Trzeba przecież i tu oddać słuszność naszemu przyjacielowi Johanowi. Sród tego nawet czarciego weseliska, można go jeszcze było wyróżnić; trzymał się wierzchołka słupa, jak chłopiec okrętowy koronki żagla. Ciskał się ze wściekłością nie do opisania. Rozwarł usta jak bramę do wyjazdu; głosu jednak, który się z nich wydobywał, nikt nie mógł dosłyszeć, nie żeby go miał pochłaniać wrzask ogólny, cokolwiekby zresztą było do powiedzenia, lecz że prawdopodobnie przekraczał już granicę dźwięków ostrych dostępnych uchu ludzkiemu, liczbę dwunastu tysięcy drgnięć według Sauvera, ośmiu tysięcy według Biota. Co do Gringoire'a, po przejściu pierwszego upadku na duchu, odzyskał on dawną moc woli. Zahartował się przeciwko złym losom. — No i cóż, róbcie swoje! — zawołał po raz dziesiąty na komedyantów, tych swoich machin do gadania. Poczem, gdy się wielkiemi krokami przechadzał przed stołem marmurowym, napadła go chętka pójść samemu z kolei ku okienku kaplicy, choćby dla tego, by mieć przyjemność pokazania zębów niewdzięcznej tej chałastrze. — Ale nie — odpowiedział zaraz samemu sobie — toby nie było nas godnem. Żadnej zemsty. Walczmy do ostatka, władza poezyi nad ludem wielką jest. Poprawię tych prostaków. Zobaczymy, kto weźmie górę: grymas czy literatura. Niestety, sam tymczasem był jedynym widzem swej sztuki. W obecnym razie było to coś gorszego jeszcze, niż przed chwilą, kiedy poeta miał przed sobą tylko profile. Tłum bowiem uczynił był, jakto wiemy, nowe pół-obrotu w stronę przeciwną scenie... Ach, prawda; przepraszamy. Przy sztuce, ku niej twarzą zwróconą, oprócz Gringoire'a, jeszcze ktoś pozostał. Był to ten sam gruby jegomość, którego poeta radził się już był raz w krytycznej okoliczności. Co się zaś tycze Lienardy i Gisquetty, one już oddawna drapnęły. Ta wierność prologowi jedynego widza, do głębi wzruszyła Gringoire'a, Zbliżył się więc ku niemu, i słów parę don przemówił, pociągnąwszy go wpierw mniej więcej silnie za rękaw; poczciwość bowiem, oparty o ogrodzenie, zdrzemnął snać sobie troszeczkę. — Panie — rzekł poeta — dziękuję ci. — Czy tak? — odparł tłuścioch, ziewnąwszy niedwuznacznie. — I za cóżby takiego, panie? — Spostrzegam, co cię tu martwi i niecierpliwi. Wszystek ten hałas przeszkadza ci słuchać ze skupieniem należytem. Ale bądź pan spokojny: imię pańskie przejdzie do potomności. Jakże godność? — Renauld Chateau, stróż pieczęci w kasztelu paryzkim, do usług pańskich. — Panie, jesteś tu pan jedynym przedstawicielem muz — mówił Gringoire. — Zanadtoś pan łaskaw, zacny panie — odpowiedział stróż pieczęci z kasztelu. — Jesteś pan jedyną osobą — ciągnął Gringoire — która należycie słuchała sztuki. I jakże ją pan znajdujesz? — Ba! ba! — odparł gruby urzędnik do połowy już rozbudzony — ot niczego sobie, dość niby zabawna... Wypadało Gringoire'owi poprzestać na tej pochwale, gdyż grzmot oklasków, zmieszany z okrzykami potwierdzenia, w tejże właśnie chwili, jak nożem uciął ich rozmowę. Król hołoty został obrany. — Hej kolęda! kolęda! kolęda! — krzyczał lud ze wszech stron. Grymas, który w tej chwili promienił w otworze różyczki kaplicznej, cudownym był w rzeczy samej. Po wszystkich figurach pięciokątnych, sześciokątnych i wielokątnych, następujących po sobie przed chwilą w owem okienku, a nie mogących dotąd odpowiedzieć ideałowi, jaki się był wyrobił w mózgach podnieconych gorączką i szałem swawoli, trzeba było w istocie, dla pozyskania głosów publiki, takiej chyba monstrualnej facyaty, jaka w obecnej oto chwili olśniła zgromadzenie. Sam mistrz Coppenole dał oklaski; a Clopin Trouillefou, również należący do konkursu (Bóg zaś widzi, że miał ku temu wszelkie dościgłe na ziemi prawa), otwarcie wyznał, że jest zwyciężonym. I nam też nic innego nie pozostaje. Nie będziemy się przed czytelnikiem silili na opis tego nosa czterościennego, tych ust zgiętych na dół w podkowę; tych oczu małych, z których jedno, lewe, nakrywała ropą czerwoną zachodząca powieka, a drugie, prawe, zakryte było całkowicie ogromną brodawką; tych zębów roztrzęsionych, tu i owdzie powykręcanych i powyłamywanych, jako karbowane otwory forteczne; tych warg spiekłych i pryszczatych, które jeden z zębów ochwytywał, jako kieł dzika lub słonia; tego podbródka widłowato rozdartego; nadewszystko zaś tego ogólnego wyrazu, rozlanego po całej twarzy — wyrazu złożonego ze złośliwości, zdziwienia, i tęsknoty. Wyśnijcie, jeśli zdołacie, całość podobną. Okrzyk był jednomyślny. Rzucono się ku kaplicy, z której wyprowadzono po chwili w tryumfie szczęśliwego króla śmieszków. I tu dopiero podziw i uwielbienie doszły do swego szczytu. Grymas nowowybranego nie był bowiem wcale grymasem, lecz zwyczajnym stanem ego oblicza. Albo raczej jego postać cała, była jednym grymasem, jedną wiązanką krzywizn. Wielka głowa najeżona ryżemi włosami; zamiast piec garb potężny, którego odskokowa wzajemnica przodem aż wyłaziła; golenie i łydki w tak dziwny system poskręcane, że się z sobą stykać mogły jedynie za pośrednictwem kolan; widziane zaś z przodu, wyglądały jako dwie pary sierpów, rogato z sobą powiązanych; stopy szerokie, ręce potworne, a przy całym tym nieładzie pojedynczych organów jakaś szczególna i straszna zamaszystość, jakaś potęga zręczności, dzielności i odwagi w całej budowie; niesłychany wyjątek od wiekuistego prawa, które chciało, by siła, równie jak piękność, wynikała z harmonii. Takim był królik, którego trefnisie na tron swej powołali. Rzekłbyś, olbrzym w kawałki strzaskany i niezręcznie napowrót sklecony. Gdy gatunek owego cyklopa zjawił się na progu kaplicy, nieruchomy, przysadzisty, i tyleż graby, ile wysoki; czworokątny u podstawy, jak się pewien wielki człowiek wyraził; gmin od razu go poznał, najprzód po jego kurtce pół czerwonej a pół-fioletowej, zasianej dzwonkami srebrnemi, następnie zaś, i najgłówniej z jego brzydoty doskonałej. — To Quasimodo — krzyknięto jednogłośnie — dzwonnik katedralny! Quasimodo, garbus notre-damski! Quasimodo jednooki! Quasimodo koszlawy! Brawo! wybornie! kolęda! Widzimy, że jeżeli czego, to przydomków biedakowi nie brakło! — Na bok niewiasty zamężne! — krzyczeli żaki. — Lub które niemi być pragną! — podchwycił Joannes. Kobiety istotnie zakrywały sobie twarze. — Ach, obrzydliwa małpa! — wołały niektóre. — Niemniej złośliwa, jak brzydka! — dodawały inne. — To szatan! — mówiła jedna. — Mnie nieszczęście dało zamieszkać około Panny Maryi — opowiadała druga — w nocy słyszę, jak to brzydactwo po dachach się grzebie. — Z kotami. — Ciągle łazi po naszych ściekach. — A nam paskudztwa rozmaite przez kominy ciska. — Któregoś wieczora monstrum to przyszło zerknąć do mego okna. Myślałam zrazu, że to jaki psotnik mężczyzna. Zlękłam się niezmiernie. — Przysięgłabym, że ropucha ta chodzi na wieczornice wiedźm. Pewnego razu miotłę zostawił na mojej przyzbie. — Ach, obrzydliwe stworzenie! — O, szkaradzieństwo! — Tfu! Mężczyźni, przeciwnie, byli zachwyceni i oklaskami sypali. Quasimodo, przedmiot powszechnego tłoku i zaciekawienia, stał sobie dalej u drzwi kaplicy, wyciągnięty, chmurny, poważny. Pozwalał się podziwiać. Żak któryś (Robek Poussepain, jak sądzę) podbiegł parsknąć mu śmiechem w żywe oko (nie możemy powiedzieć: oczy), lecz zanadto się zbliżył. Quasimodo na tem poprzestał, że go wziął za pas i w tłum rzucił, na kroków jakie dziesięć, nie rzekłszy przy tem ani słowa. Majster Coppenole, uniesiony, postąpił ku niemu. — Krzyżu Pański! — rzekł — bodaj cię! klnę się na wszystko, że doskonalszej brzydoty w życiu mem nie widziałem. Nie ma co! w Paryżu, w Gandawie, czy w Rzymie, słusznie ci korona błazeńska należy. To mówiąc, położył mu wesoło rękę na ramieniu. Quasimodo się nie poruszył. Coppenole prawił dalej: — Jesteś zuch, co się zowie, i dalipan, że mam świerzbiączkę palnąć z tobą butelczynę i jak przystoi zakąsić, bodajby to mnie kosztować miało okrągły tuzin nowych dydek królewskich... Jak ci się zdaje, hę? Quasimodo nic nie odrzekł. — Cóż to, krzyżu Pański! czyżeś głuchy? — zawołał pończosznik. Garbus był istotnie głuchym. Swoboda jednak Coppenole'a snać zaczynała go nudzić niepomału, zwrócił się bowiem nagle ku Flaraandczykowi i tak przeraźliwie zgrzytnął zębami, że się olbrzym gandawski cofnął, jak buldog przed kotem. Utworzył się wtedy w około dziwnej tej istoty krąg przerażenia i szacunku, mający najmniej piętnaście stóp geometrycznych w promieniu. Staruszka jakaś wytłómaczyła majstrowi Coppenole, że Quasimodo jest głuchy. — I głuchy także? — zawołał pończosznik, śmiejąc się na całe gardło. — Ależ krzyżu Pański, to król nad króle! — Aha, poznaję go — zawołał Jehan, który zlazł nareszcie ze swego kapitela, by się zblizka przyjrzeć nowemu panu hałastry. — Poznaję go: jest to dzwonnik mojego brata archidyakona. Dzień dobry, Quasimodo! — Djabeł nie człowiek! — mówił Robek Poussepain, nie ostygły jeszcze z wrażenia sprawionego niegrzecznym popchnięciem dzwonnika. — Djabeł nie człowiek, powiadam. Zjawia się: garbus. Postąpił parę kroków: koszlawiec. Spojrzał na cię: jednooki. Zagadałeś, doń: głuchy... Ach, ba, a cóż z językiem swym zrobił nareszcie ten Polifemus? — Mówi gdy chce — odrzekła staruszka — stał się głuchy od ustawicznego dzwonienia. Niemym nie jest. — To wada — zauważył Jehan. — Jest i druga — dodał ßobek Poussepain — ma,jedno oko za wiele. — A nie, przepraszam — odparł tu Jehan. — Jednooki bardziej jest ograniczonym niż ślepy. Wie czego mu nie dostaje. Tymczasem, co było w tłumie żebraków, lokajów i rzezimieszków, pobiegło processyonalnie w towarzystwie żaków, szukać po szafach palestrzańskich korony papierowej i igraszkowego ornata, tradycyjnie przeznaczonych dla nowowybranego króla nicwartów. Quasimodo dał się w nie oblec najspokojniej z pewnego rodzaju powolnością zarozumiałą i dumną. Wsadzono go następnie na nosze cackami upstrzone, niby na stolec królewski. Dwunastu urzędników bractwa błaznów porwało go z całym tym aparatem na swe barki. Quasimodo ani mrugnął; szczególna tylko jakaś radość, wzgardliwa a gorzka, rozlała się po całej jego twarzy trędowatej, w chwili, gdy ujrzał u nóg swych pogmatwanych wszystkie te głowy mężczyzn urodziwych, tęgich, wyprostowanych. Poczem, wyjąc i skacząc, zbiorowisko owo oberwańców ruszyło w pochód, by obiedz najprzód wedle zwyczaju wewnętrzne galerye pałacu sprawiedliwości, zanim się następnie wyleje na ulice i place miejskie.